<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>荒山之夜 by Wolvesion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558765">荒山之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion'>Wolvesion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@工二一  点梗：三五cp或亲情都行，原著时间线，希姆拉德或纳国期间（逃亡路上也可以）剩下的不知道了……发糖发刀都好吃！！！<br/>（含番外）又名凯勒巩和库茹芬四次在一起，和一次他们没有。<br/>中后部分以及番外大量扒原文请注意！番外02含有较为具体的血腥暴力描写请注意！<br/>今天听到了一个坏消息……所以也就义无反顾地把这篇发上来了。<br/>但是小伙伴要相信我是很喜欢凯三和库五的……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>荒山之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>库茹芬似乎听到一个脚步声向他靠近。<br/>那是凯勒布林博，他抱着手臂急匆匆地冲到父亲的房间门前，弯曲手指刚想敲门，一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。他好不容忍住一声惊叫，转过头去，看到他的伯父凯勒巩正站在他身后，微笑着看着他。<br/>“三伯……？”凯勒布林博问，还没说几个字，就看见凯勒巩笑眯眯地把手指放在嘴唇上做出一个噤声的手势，示意他跟他走。<br/>凯勒布林博满腹疑惑地跟在他身后，来到走廊尽头的露台上。这里离库茹芬的房间很远，但是阳光明媚，视野很好，可以看到城堡周围大片大片绿色的平原、平原上转过一个巨大的马蹄形弯道的银色河流，还有远处隐藏在云雾中属于辛姆林的雪山。<br/>凯勒巩将凯勒布林博带到露台上，却什么也没说，只是自顾自地看着远处白雪皑皑山峦，直到凯勒布林博有些不耐烦地轻咳一声，凯勒巩才转过脸来，笑吟吟地说：“你父亲昨天在改良我们的盔甲，刚刚才休息了。有什么事你同我说也是一样的。”<br/>凯勒布林博低下头沉吟着。在中洲不算长但也不能说短的岁月中他已经知道最好不要向自己的这位伯父袒露太多自己的事他并不想让自己的困惑被这位伯父在一个不合时宜的情况下提出来，比如说自己父亲的床上。<br/>“可是关于锻造的问题？”凯勒巩继续问。<br/>凯勒布林博抿紧了嘴唇。他找父亲的事由诚然是锻造的问题不假，这也给了他一个躲开凯勒巩的绝佳借口，他向来知道这位伯父并不是那么擅长锻造的。于是他抬起头，露出一个礼貌的带着困惑的表情（同时小心地流露出一点犹豫），微笑道：“正是，三伯父。”<br/>凯勒巩点点头：“不如你先同我讲讲，在锻造方面的造诣我虽不如你的父亲，倒也勉强够用。”<br/>凯勒布林博不明显地后退了一步。“勉强够用”是什么意思呢，足够解决他的困惑，还是足够再一次让他父亲毫不犹豫地抛下他、嘲笑他？于是他转了转眼睛，笑道：“如果能得到三伯父指点实在是再好不过了。是这样，通常我们的工匠在选择煤炭时会选择尽可能干燥的煤炭，因为一直以来我们认为水汽的存在会然煤炭燃烧的充分程度下降，进而降低熔炉的温度。但是最近我得到的一批数据显示，在煤炭有少量水分时熔炉的温度反而更高。这是为何？”<br/>凯勒巩皱着眉想了一会儿。就在凯勒布林博就要抑制不住自己的嘴角上扬的弧度时，金发的精灵轻轻笑了：“这可是个好问题。我们都知道含水量过高会使得煤炭的烘干阶段时间过长，消耗太多空气，水分变成空气时也会让温度降低，煤炭进入第二个燃烧过程时温度不够。但是，如果没有水分，固然烘干阶段消耗得空气很少，但是熔炉内的温度依然不会达到最高。因为当水分烧干时，熔炉内空气的波动更加明显，在不需要额外鼓风的情况下的让煤炭更多地接触到空气，产生更高的温度。除此之外，在封闭的熔炉中会产生漂浮跳动的青色火焰，这些火焰的温度远比煤炭燃烧产生的温度高（注1）。”看到凯勒布林博有些讶然的样子，凯勒巩的笑容加深了，“我想这应该好理解，许多事情都是这样，控制在一定的程度上就会有益，而一旦超过了这个限额，反而有害。”<br/>凯勒布林博沉默了。当凯勒巩解释的时候他还认真地听了几句，天真如他甚至以为凯勒巩这样就会轻易地放过了他。可是最后却依然是那高高在上的语调，似是而非的羞辱。于是凯勒布林博笑着抬起头：“三伯父的指点果然让我获益良多。只是不知道，三伯父知不知道这个限额所位几多？”<br/>凯勒巩似乎早就想到凯勒布林博会这样问。他拍了拍凯勒布林博的肩膀，高深莫测地说：“这恐怕就要你自己探索了——毕竟如我所说，我并不精于锻造工艺，对这些东西的知识不过是勉强够用而已。”<br/>“勉强够用？能用来干什么，磨刀吗？你可别在这里误导我儿子了。”一个揶揄的声音从走廊传来，凯勒布林博吓了一跳，猛地转过头，看见库茹芬阴沉着脸抱着手臂站在自己身后。<br/>凯勒巩哈哈一笑，走到库茹芬身边，亲昵地把一只手搭在库茹芬肩膀上：“泰尔佩刚才问了我一个问题，我已经给他讲明白了。”<br/>库茹芬抖了抖肩膀，没能把凯勒巩的手抖掉，只好转向自己的儿子，挑起眉瞟了他一眼。<br/>“没错，三伯父已经解答了我的疑惑。”凯勒布林博低下头，恭敬而冷淡地说。<br/>库茹芬闭了闭眼睛，叹了口气。“随便你吧。”<br/>凯勒布林博扭过脸：“既然如此，儿子先告退了。”说完，不等库茹芬许可，他绕过这对亲密地挨在一起的兄弟，快步离开了。<br/>库茹芬不由得有些泄气地靠在凯勒巩怀里，闭着眼睛不想说话。凯勒巩一点也没有要松开手的意思，反而搂得更紧了，那双因为长年拉动弓弦的手力气大得惊人，牢牢地箍在库茹芬肩膀上，又仿佛带着刺的荆棘缠紧他，尖刺深深陷入他的皮肉，让疼痛伴随着体温在背后蔓延。</p><p>这麻木而让人发疯的疼痛似乎永不停歇。<br/>库茹芬颤抖着、试图转动肩膀缓解这疼痛，感觉自己似乎坐在地上，靠在一个人怀里，身后的疼痛之处被一双温热的手轻轻按着。和身后的触觉一起冒出来的是一个焦急的声音，那是凯勒巩，他正在一声一声地喊着自己的名字。库茹芬睁开眼睛。<br/>一缕被汗水沾染得湿润的金色长发从他眼前垂下来，将他渐渐清晰的视线分割成两半。一半是凯勒巩沾了些血、惨白而焦虑的脸，另一半是昏暗的、落满了灰尘的杂物间，一把长剑丢在不远处的地上，也被泥灰和碎稻草染污，失去了光芒。<br/>“我睡了多久？”库茹芬轻声问。<br/>“很短，不到一刻钟。”凯勒巩松了口气，摸摸库茹芬汗津津的额头，“你有些发热，我得给你找些药草来。”<br/>“别！”库茹芬低喊，拉住了凯勒巩的袍子前襟，“别浪费时间了。我们得赶紧离开这儿，这里的精灵已经不受我们的控制，你难道没有看到刚才那些想要杀掉我们的侍卫吗？”<br/>凯勒巩垂下眼睛，握住库茹芬有些发凉的手：“我不能让你这样离开，你的伤口需要处理。”<br/>“我可以让它自己愈合，但是现在我们必须走，我们不能等着整个纳国斯隆德的精灵来追杀我们或是把我们扭送欧洛隹斯那里听从他的发落。”库茹芬说，看到凯勒巩依然在犹豫，他猛地把凯勒巩的手按在自己背后的伤口上，伤口被继续撕开的疼痛和失血的眩晕让他的嘴唇颤抖起来，他还是深呼吸几次，尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么破碎：“你说你要去找药草，但是你也别忘了这个：我不能看着你离开我，也不能让你像我一样受伤。”<br/>凯勒巩明显犹豫了。“我该拿你怎么办？”他捂着库茹芬流血的伤口，那透过衣袍渗出来的血迹像火焰在他手上燃烧。<br/>库茹芬闻言低声笑了，捧起凯勒巩的脸，抹去他脸上的血迹：“事到如今也怨不得谁，激于悲愤许下了誓言的是我们，一念之差夺去纳国斯隆德的也是我们。我们做了蠢事，失败了，仅此而已。只是我们得在一起，得先离开这儿。”<br/>凯勒巩闭上了他那浅色的眼睛，投降似的吻上库茹芬苍白的嘴唇，没有更加亲密的动作，在昏暗中嘴唇相贴，悲伤烙上疼痛，温热烘干潮湿，浅金色和黑色的睫毛扫在彼此脸上，深的和浅的呼吸交融。<br/>“走吧。”很久之后，久到凯勒巩已经感觉不到他自己狂躁的心跳，库茹芬推开他，挣扎着站了起来。<br/>凯勒巩也站了起来，捡起地上的长剑，翻出袍子内衬擦干净剑鞘，然后把剑插到自己腰间。“走吧。”他握住库茹芬的手，推开了杂物间的门。</p><p>尽管他们尽量悄悄来到宫殿外围，还是被欧洛隹斯的卫队堵在了城门边的栈道上（注2）。<br/>这个满口仁义道德的金发洋娃娃一定是早就等在这里了。凯勒巩和库茹芬并肩站着、偶尔不明显地扶着自己的兄弟一把，看着面前戴着银王冠穿着华服的新国王，恨恨地想道：谁会相信一个国王会恰好散步到城门边幽暗的栈道里，然后恰好撞上给他报信的士兵呢？<br/>凯勒巩扶着库茹芬的腰的手有些颤抖，他能感到他兄弟的身体在单薄的外袍下恒定而缓慢的失温。于是他猛地跨出一步挡在库茹芬面前，发红的眼睛瞪着面色肃然的欧洛隹斯，没有扶着库茹芬的手搭在了腰间的佩剑上，将佩剑抽出一寸，弹出咔的一声脆响。<br/>环绕在欧洛隹斯身边的侍卫纷纷抽出了刀和剑，城墙上的守卫也弯弓搭箭瞄准了被围在中间的两位费诺里安。<br/>凯勒巩轻蔑地笑了：“看来今天免不了又要流些同种族的人的血了，不过不要紧，两个领主换一个王，这笔账算的值！”<br/>欧洛隹斯皱起了眉。“纳国斯隆德的人们，放下你们的武器！他们卑劣的背叛和不义是他们的，必将招致独一之神的惩罚。但是我们不能流同种族的血，因为那只会使得曼督斯的诅咒更快地临到我们的头上。”<br/>外围的几个侍卫放下了刀，在欧洛隹斯严厉的注视下，侍卫放低了刀剑，守卫也放低了弓箭，只有几个精灵不甘心地只是把弓箭从费诺里安身上挪开了，并没有放松戒备。凯勒巩也慢慢松开抽剑的手，长剑重新滑落回剑鞘。<br/>“而至于你们，费诺里安，你们不能在我的国度内再多待一刻，因着你们的背叛，我们失去了我们最爱戴的王。”接着，他真转过身，拿起来自他的长兄、头上镶了一块发着白光的宝石的金色权杖，扬声道：“以伊露维塔之名，我在此发誓：自今而后，纳国斯隆德与费诺儿子之间，再无任何情谊可言。只要纳国斯隆德存在一天，我将永远不会使图尔卡芬威与库茹芬威踏入这个国度！”<br/>他的声音跟凯勒巩比起来算不上响亮，却也掷地有声，激起了周围纳国斯隆德的精灵一浪盖过一浪、排山倒海般的响应。库茹芬靠着凯勒巩，目光直直地盯着不远处几个精灵——那些是，或许应该说曾经是随他们一起来的、追随着他们的百姓。那些精灵没有随着追随第三家族的精灵呐喊，但是他们也转过头去，不愿意再同库茹芬对视。而凯勒布林博，库茹芬见也没有见到他。库茹芬的唇角挤出一个讽刺的笑容，他知道今天他将要失去一个孩子了，同时他也为他感到欣慰：或许早早地分离才能让他的孩子避免了费诺里安那悲惨和黑暗的恐怖命运。<br/>“现在，费诺里安，离开我的国家！”欧洛隹斯命令道，侧身让开一条道路，<br/>“如你所愿！”凯勒巩说，双眼同时露出威慑的凶光，环着库茹芬的腰慢慢地穿过憎恶的盯着他们的精灵，走到人群外围。<br/>他们的马已经等在那里了，一白一棕两匹牡马惊恐不安地看着他们，不停地跺着蹄子、喷着鼻息。库茹芬走过去简单地安抚了这两个好孩子，翻身上马，迅速离开了。<br/>跑出城门，一个白色的身影扑过来加入了他们，把一个深蓝色、缠得乱七八糟的小包丢到了凯勒巩怀里。“胡安！”凯勒巩大叫道，捏了捏那个深蓝小包，听到里面传来的干燥药草的咔嚓咔嚓声后终于露出一个微笑。</p><p>当晚他们路斯山山阴一处空地上停下了。<br/>凯勒巩点燃了一堆火势极旺的篝火，在很远处都能看得到，好威慑森林和壑谷中游荡的小型野兽。两匹马在不远处吃草，胡安晃着尾巴，心满意足地叼着一只肥硕的野兔躺在篝火边，呜呜地低叫着露出肚皮享受主人有一搭没一搭地抚摸揉弄。<br/>借着星光和火光，凯勒巩为库茹芬检查了伤口。蝴蝶骨顶端的割伤已经不再流血，皮肉随着伤痕微微凹陷下去收在一起，错杂生长新组织堆积出一条深棕色弯弯曲曲的又软又黏的线。<br/>凯勒巩研碎了草药，煮了水熬出药汁，小心翼翼地用刚从内衫上撕下来的布条蘸着敷在伤患处，然后轻轻固定好，不时按一按伤口周边，检查包扎是否牢固。从维林诺到中洲，他包扎过那么多伤口，却没有一次像现在这样，屏住了呼吸控制着力量，绷带打一个结都唯恐系得太紧让库茹芬平白无故地挨了疼。<br/>而库茹芬弓着身子盘腿坐着，呆呆地望着篝火昏昏欲睡，忽然轻声道：“我做了个梦，就在白天昏过去的时候。我梦见……我们在希姆拉德，有一天我睡午觉的时候泰尔佩来找我，却被你截了胡。”<br/>凯勒巩停下了手里的动作，抬起头，抿紧嘴唇望着库茹芬。<br/>库茹芬好像丝毫没有发现兄弟的异样，自顾自语调平平地说了下去：“那个时候多好啊，你，我，泰尔佩。他总是看你我不顺眼，瞧见我们在一起就恨不得过来支开其中一个，有时候又逃得比兔子还快。我多想……”<br/>凯勒巩打断了库茹芬。他跪直了身子，转到库茹芬面前，紧紧抱住了自己怅然若失的兄弟和情人。“不要想。他离开了你，我还在。”<br/>库茹芬摇了摇头，眼神依然是茫然的：“不会的，祖父离开了我，然后是我的妻子，父亲，老七，还有你的伊瑞希。现在轮到泰尔佩……下一个就是你。”<br/>凯勒巩用自己手掌上最柔软的拇指跟下的肉垫用力而缓慢地抚过库茹芬汗湿的额头、皱起的眉毛、不自然地跳动的眼皮、咬紧的两腮还有苍白干裂的嘴唇，一点点揉开他纠结的眉头，揉松他绷紧的面颊，感受着他嘴唇上坚硬的死皮划过他掌心的细微的刺痛和痒。凯勒巩极想吻住这双唇，用自己的唾液去濡湿这干涸了太久、渴望得到安慰的嘴唇，但是他同样感受到一股极大的悲伤和沉重的责任担负在他肩上，他看不见被誓言和命运扭曲得太厉害的前路，他什么也做不了，只能低下头抵着库茹芬的额头捧着他的脸低声说：“我不会离开你。我不知道我是否还有资格指着曼威、瓦尔妲的名号发誓，如果可以，我更愿指着赋予了我生命和灵魂的父亲和母亲的名姓发誓，我们会一直在一起，直到曼督斯将我的性命拿去，直到时间的尽头，直到我与所有的神明言归于好，我会和你在一起。”<br/>库茹芬闭上眼睛，安安静静地一字一句思索着凯勒巩的誓言。似乎是确认了什么，他短促地笑了笑，然后睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛里重新燃起了微弱却不熄灭的火焰，像是罡风过后慢慢伸展开的火焰，寒冬过后用力穿破冰层的溪流，黑夜过后不屈刺破晨雾的阳光。“我接受你的誓言。你也接受我的：无论何时，我同你在一起，来共享我们所拥有的一切荣光，亦不畏惧临到我们身上的一切折磨，虽然我希望只有我一个人承受折磨。”<br/>库茹芬的手贴上凯勒巩的手，紧紧攥着的他发白的手指。他背后的伤已经开始愈合，草药的力量和首生子被祝福的自愈能力让这个过程比他想象得顺利得多。面前喷薄着些许悲伤和更强烈的喜悦的人呼吸间撒发出的热气让他有些熏熏然，竟然分不出此刻涌动在他身体里的酥痒是来自背后飞快愈合的伤口还是心内某种不可言说的欲望。<br/>但是比起这些微不足道的感官的欲望，他更想叹息、更想大笑，于是他搂着自己的哥哥笑起来，丝毫不顾忌他那张扬放肆的声音会招来什么潜伏在暗处的猛兽——因为他知道，天就要亮了。<br/> 【fin or tbc】甜的话到这里就结束了哦，不要再往下看啦……<br/>番外01<br/>贝伦勒紧了库路芬，但他自己也是命在旦夕，凯勒巩正持矛从他背後冲来。就在那一刻，胡安舍弃了主人，猛扑向凯勒巩；凯勒巩的马大惊闪避，怎么也不肯再靠近贝伦，因为那只神犬实在太可怕了。凯勒巩大声咒骂他的狗跟马，胡安不为所动。这时露西安从地上爬起来，阻止贝伦杀害库路芬；於是贝伦夺了他的一切装备与武器，没收了他的刀安格瑞斯特。<br/>——《精灵宝钻》精灵宝钻争战史：第十九章贝伦与露西安</p><p>贝伦勒紧了库茹芬。<br/>库茹芬的眼睛因为窒息而可怕的膨胀着，一些爆裂的细小血管迸出的血液染红了眼球，他的手也拼命扣住贝伦的手，也不管是否徒劳，只要留出一丝空隙好让他撑过久一点再久一点。因为他听见离自己不远处凯勒巩那响亮的马蹄声急而不乱地向他奔来，那是他的哥哥举着矛冲过来，在他血红色的视线里投下一个镶着金边的英俊的影子。<br/>露西安在远处悲惨的呼唤已经听不见了，这片平地上总是呼啸的风识趣地绕过了他们，环绕着他们的树木也都的垂下叶子，不敢说话不敢飒飒作响，仿佛做错了什么事一般低着头静静站着。可是一声暴怒的咆哮打碎了这沉寂，胡安舍弃了主人，在一声咆哮之后猛扑向凯勒巩。<br/>凯勒巩的马大惊闪避，一步跨向旁边的树林。剧烈的颠簸让凯勒巩投失了矛，那闪着寒光的长矛落在离贝伦很远、库茹芬也无法抓到的地方。<br/>“该死！”凯勒巩照着马屁股狠狠抽了一鞭子，抓着马鬃试图把它拨回库茹芬身边。但是受惊的马怎么也不肯靠近贝伦——胡安高高仰起头，咧着嘴凶狠地瞪着凯勒巩和他的马，露出长长的、内侧沾着发黑的血肉的牙齿。<br/>凯勒巩抽出剑，跳下来朝贝伦扑过去，没想到胡安的动作更快，它一个腾身跃起扑到了凯勒巩，踩着他的手腕让他丢下剑，把他牢牢地压在地上，让他动弹不得。<br/>“放开我！胡安！”凯勒巩喊道，胡安的喉咙里滚出一声轰隆隆的咆哮，砸下身子躺在凯勒巩身上。<br/>“死狗！放开我！你难道要违背你主人的意愿吗？”凯勒巩扭动着肩膀挣扎着，蜷起双腿踢腾，试图把胡安从身上掀翻。“还有你，该死的畜生，被吼一声就把主人甩下去吗？早知道当初就该杀了你吃肉！”他厉声呵斥他的马。那匹马喷了个响鼻，在胡安凶狠的瞪视下后退了一步躲到远处的树荫中去了。<br/>凯勒巩转了转眼睛。“听着胡安，我不杀那个人类，你只要放开我，我不能看着我的兄弟被他杀死。”<br/>胡安转过头看了一眼身后扭作一团的库茹芬和贝伦。库茹芬已经没有多少力气挣扎了，而贝伦也喘着粗气，牢牢卡着库茹芬不放，却也无力一举勒死他。<br/>“死狗！你难道要看着对你付出了一半的喂养的心血的精灵死去吗！放开我！”见胡安不为所动，凯勒巩的挣扎更猛烈了，胡安不得不回过头来，更加用力地扒住地面将凯勒巩压在身下。“如果他今天死了，那全是因为你杀了他！你这堕落的东西！以伊露维塔之名！我会杀了你！剥你的皮、喝你的血、将你的肉一片一片撒在埃尔达的地上让你给他陪葬！”<br/>这时露西安从地上爬起来，凯勒巩的挣扎剧烈到近乎疯狂，他用膝盖不停顶着胡安柔软的肚子，疯狂的喊叫让他看起来像一匹座狼，“滚开！死狗！让我过去！让我……过去！你这该死的……魔苟斯附身的东西！”他看着露西安晃晃悠悠地捡起他的长矛，举起来向库茹芬和贝伦走过去，闭上眼睛转过头把脸埋在旁边的草丛中，声音因为绝望而喑哑，“求你……胡安……让我过去……我得跟他……”<br/>凯勒巩听到他的矛尖刺入什么东西的声音，远处嘈杂的争斗声慢慢停止了，胡安也放松了对他的钳制，却依然按着他的双手。凯勒巩不想再挣扎了，他安静的躺在地上，被草丛挡住的眼睛先前因为愤怒而瞪大产生的疼痛终于转化为火辣辣的酸胀。胡安有些犹豫地舔了舔他的侧脸——满口血腥味——但他颤抖着，只想化身一柄长剑，刺穿身前这动物的胸膛。</p><p>番外02<br/>迪欧没有给费诺众子任何答覆；於是凯勒巩挑动他的兄弟，准备攻击多瑞亚斯。他们在深冬趁众人不备之际来到，在于石窟宫殿中与迪欧大打出手；於是，精灵残杀精灵的惨剧，再度发生。迪欧杀了凯勒巩，而库路芬与黝黑的卡兰希尔也都命丧当场；但是迪欧与他妻子宁罗丝也都遭到了杀害，凯勒巩残酷的部属抓了迪欧的两个儿子，将他们抛弃在森林里，要让他们活活饿死。<br/>——《精灵宝钻》精灵宝钻争战史：第二十二章多瑞亚斯的毁灭</p><p>迪欧的长剑刺穿了凯勒巩的胸膛。胸前的战甲碎成了小块，随着他慢慢渗出来的血液剥落下来；锋利的长剑顶到背后的银甲，发出一声让人牙酸的撞击声，然后不屈不挠地穿了过去。<br/>库茹芬看到这一幕时，他刚刚把宁罗丝的尸体扔到一边——这个辛达女精灵缩在卡兰希尔的尸体旁边，试图偷走他手中的佩剑，而库茹芬一把拎起她，干净利落地割断她的脖子，把女精灵还没喊出口的尖叫粗暴地塞回她的尸体。这间地下神坛那号称永不熄灭的圣火也在这一刻暗淡下来。库茹芬不知道自己是不是发出了一声哀嚎，但是他看到凯勒巩忽然向他转过头，看见他没受什么伤地站在没什么敌人的过道旁，露出一个有些欣慰的放松笑容。<br/>接着，凯勒巩咬着牙攥住了迪欧准备抽出长剑的手，仰起头看着比自己高一点、年轻俊美的脸上露出一点无措神情的多瑞亚斯之王，裂开嘴扯出一个呲出血红牙齿的狞笑。鲜血透过牙缝大量涌出来，但是凯勒巩已经不在乎了，这一次他真的不求还能和库茹芬在一起了，他宁愿在曼督斯的神殿里独自徘徊到时间的尽头。只是还有一件事没有做完——<br/>他猛地抬起手臂，挥剑砍下迪欧的头，那银发的头颅甩出一道张扬的血线滚落到祭坛下，高大的身躯跪下来倒在他面前，让他忍不住纵声狂笑。迪欧的鲜血喷涌出来，浸透了凯勒巩残损的斗篷，沾染了他浅金色的长发。凯勒巩苍白的脸上溅满了血迹和泥尘，浅金色的睫毛也凝满了血。他斑驳的银色战甲和发白的头发让他看起来就像是从雪中走来的杀神，饮血长啸的剑尖依然指向远方。<br/>凯勒巩的笑声猛然顿住了，在库茹芬野兽一般绝望的嘶吼声中那双澄明的蓝色眼睛失去了光泽，变成了两块平平的、浑浊的蓝玻璃。他因为之前的战斗伤的太重了，杀死了迪欧之后也紧接着死去。他的尸体保持着战斗的姿势，立在尸横遍地的地下神殿中，立在扑过去够他的衣角的库茹芬面前。<br/>辛达精灵的弓箭就是这个时候撒进来的。十几支箭矢穿透了库茹芬轻薄的盔甲，让他重重摔在地上，但他挪动着已经没有了知觉的身子靠近他的兄弟，丝毫不顾冲进神殿的辛达精灵还在对着他的躯体浪费箭矢。<br/>终于，他长长地、满足地吐出一口气：他抓到了凯勒巩斗篷的一角。<br/>【fin】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注1：煤的含水量在一定的含量限度内与挥发分对燃煤的着火特性影响一致，少量水分对着火有利，从燃烧动力学角度看，在高温火焰水蒸气对燃烧具有催化作用，可以加速煤粉焦碳的燃烧，可以提高火焰黑度，加强燃烧室炉壁的辐射换热。火焰黑度，简单来说就是火焰收放热辐射的一个度量单位，因为辐射无法被肉眼观察，通常来说热量（包括能量）的辐射可以被观测的部分体现为空气或光线的波动。即，如果在《精灵宝钻》原著设定的时代（中世纪）有人注意到这方面的变化，他最可能观察到的现象是空气的流动速度“凭空”加快，光线或火苗跳动。在这里，凯勒巩将这种辐射影响的空气波动理解为了某种风。<br/>另外，水蒸气分解时产生的氢分子和氢氧根可以提高火焰的热传导率。氢气（氢分子）燃烧产生青蓝色火焰，其燃烧温度约为1400摄氏度，远高于煤炭的1100-1200摄氏度。当在封闭环境下煤炭燃烧中有一定的概率出现少量氢气燃烧的火花或火焰，在这里，表现为凯勒巩发现的漂浮跳动的青色火焰。（觉得被强制科普了的小伙伴小妹对不起你……）<br/>注2：抱歉小妹对外国城堡（城邦）外围围墙的建造方式没有研究，查资料也查不到QAQ，所以这里提到的城墙布置是按照中式城墙布置的……如果有这方面比较了解的小伙伴欢迎指正哦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>